Turnup
by Falar
Summary: Temp name. See what happens when a technological malfunction takes a small fleet to another Earth and a stranger appears to alter the fate of the Saiyan species.


**Copyright - I dont own any of the fictional character of DragonBall, nor do I own the characters or planets of the Honorverse.**

Year, 1920pd. (4013)

Aura System

A tall, blue eyed, dark haired young looking man strode onto the flag deck of _Horatious_ at a leisurely pace wearing the uniform of a Rear Admiral. For the most part, Joseph Enriken, Rear Admiral of the Aura Space Navy looked rather pleased, if a bit of stiffness in his shoulders- seen by only those who knew him well enough to see- gave away the apprehension he felt.

Not only did Joseph look pleased, he genuinely felt pleased as Captain Jeremy Hendricks nodded at him in welcome. "Officer on deck," Jeremy's cool voice announced to the others on the flag deck. Everyone who served under Joseph knew that he disliked the idea of having everyone pause their work just to acknowledge his presence. Instead of the normal, regulation perfect stand at attention and salute, his officers merely took a few seconds to look from their display, give a salutary nod, and return to their work hardly a pause in their work.

Joseph nodded back to Jeremy and returned the salutary nods with one of his own as he strode to and sat in his command chair. Being a Rear Admiral had its perks, such as freeing up time and giving a larger command to someone who achieved such a high rank, and while it wasn't at the top, it was still pretty close. Higher than most, yet a few short steps lower than few and a leap lower than even fewer, which, given the perks given at each rank, like a higher pay grade, meant that whoever reached the high precipice of being an Admiral, whether Rear, Vise, or just, they had a few bumps to roll over as well.

Responsibility being one bump- though some, like Joseph himself, didn't find it to be a bump at all- proved to be like a mountain on a heavy grav world atop one's own shoulders. Responsibility for the ships under your command, responsibility for personnel, responsibilities to the citizens of Aura, and neighboring systems and responsibilities to guard against acts of piracy by others.

These thoughts occupied Joseph as he checked the large repeater display in the center of the flag deck, seeing that every ship under his flag was in place and awaiting the order that would propel them to another world. Reaching flag rank also meant that he had a lot more duties to fill his time that his perks had freed up for him. Having a flag staff was important; it was a requirement in fact. Having a competent and efficient flag staff was vital, critical even. Having a flag staff filled with incompetents who were inefficient would be worse than having no flag staff at all.

As if to settle his thoughts for him, Steven Veren, his flag lieutenant, handed Jeremy something Joseph couldn't quite see. The two exchanged a few quick words and then Steven left the bridge. _Probably something to do with the reason we're all out here._

The thought brought Joseph back to his feeling of apprehension and the reason why. The Government of Aura and the Phoenix Corps had decided that the piracy levels were as low as they could get in an area filled with single system polities and that they had reached a point in wealth that they could afford to send a small convoy to a nearby almost inhabitable planet that had been marked for minor terra-form and colonization efforts. The thing was, the planet was in an area just at the edge of anti pirate patrols so the Aura Government had decided to set up station so the small fleet providing escort could remain on hand and extend the anti pirate patrols.

All of which came down to that someone sufficiently senior, should be given station command. The question was, how senior. In the end one Joseph Enriken, Rear Admiral had been given the slot. _Which begs the question; Given to a scapegoat or given to a promising Rear Admiral?_

"Sir Felix on the com sir," Lieutenant Commander Kendra Silvers announced. "I'll take it on my personal com," said Joseph.

Looking down to his lap, he watched his personal display smoothly slide out of the right arm of his chair. "Sir Felix." Joseph moved his right fist to his chest in salute to the Government official.

"_Rear Admiral Enriken. I know you have been briefed on the specs of the new equipment installed in your ship, but I would be remiss in not giving you a short brief of my own. Your Hyper Generator is a new model as you are well aware, what the previous briefings haven't told you is that we have added a batch of nanites to the Generator and are hoping it will help you achieve faster travels. At the worst you won't enter hyper at all. At the best you should arrive at your destination a week ahead of schedule."_

Sir Felix closed his mouth and let Joseph digest what he had just said. "I understand," was all Joseph said.

Nodding, Sir Felix smiled. "_Godspeed Enriken,"_ sir Felix return Joseph's salute with right fist to chest and cut the connection.

"Jeremy, get a hold of John. Tell him we are a go in ten." Finally giving the order set his apprehension to ease slightly. As much as they would settle now that he knew something else to give his nerves something else to flutter about.

Year 724

Planet Plant/ Vegeta.

The sun blazed hot above the desert lands as a hooded stranger silently walked in a seemingly careless direction. Each land fall of a bare foot brought a tiny puff of dirt up to be carried away by the wind. The tall stranger's head was bent down, dark hair hanging over a shadowed face, leaving only mouth and chin visible to any observer.

The Saiyan-Tuffle war had been going on for four years now with most battles ended in a draw. The Tuffles, normally a peaceful species, outnumbered the much stronger Saiyans and had the advantage of advanced technology which only kept the war at a, if bloody, standstill. The Origins of the two species seem to be questionable. The Tuffle species had at least originated on the planet while the Saiyan species origins are unsure at best. It has been widely agreed that the Saiyans had originated from another planet, though the planet and its location are unknown even to the Saiyans, whom are largely primitive and aggressive with great abilities when it comes to battle.

Wearing a full body covering, a brown clothe of sorts large enough to be thrown over the head and still manage to cover most of the body but for a few inches just about the ground, the stranger stopped walking and shifted their head slightly enough to peer at the edge of the hot sun. The sky here being red instead of blue made things a bit odd for the stranger, having come from a mysterious place of origin as well, yet not odd enough to keep him from roughly estimating the time of day.

Looking up also brought into view a trio of Saiyan warriors wearing primitive fur clothes consisting of a tunic like shirt held up at the shoulders and dropping just below the waist for modesty and fur boots. If anything extra clothes were worn under the tunic to provide a bit more modesty, yet the stranger had no idea and did not want to find out any time soon.

"I have dire news for King Vegeta I have been told to search for him in this area." Speaking in a hoarse voice the stranger took another step closer to the Saiyans whom looked skeptical, hostile and…_arrogant._ That was the only word for it though the stranger didn't really care. He had no illusions to his abilities or those of the Saiyans. No, he only cared that he reached the Saiyan king and would do what he much to do so.

The three Saiyans spoke among themselves for a moment before turning from him, one giving him a commanding wave to follow. The Stranger merely resumed walking. The hot sun made the short trek from their meeting place to a small gathering of rocky buildings which were smallish risings hollowed out. Saiyans moved about the tiny home area and few looked up from their tasks as the three leading the stranger into their midst walked toward their destination, one of the stone mountain-buildings.

The building itself was no different from the others yet it was clearly marked out by the seeming protectiveness of those around it, giving away that something, or someone important was inside. Entering the building itself proved no trouble. It appeared that, even with the standstill in the war the saiyans were pretty confident in themselves.

The stranger was too impatient to see the king to really look at the rooms he passed while following the three 'guides' through the building. He kept an idle eye on the few saiyans he did see though, a corner of his brain mentally adding how many he saw.

Arriving in a larger room than the rest he had seen the stranger counted three more in the room yet the stranger had only eyes for the one the 'guides' addressed themselves to before leaving the room. "I am Vegeta. What is this 'dire' news you have for me?"

The stranger's mouth curled into a smile. "I have travelled far to give you news that, if unheeded will see the destruction of the entire Saiyan species."

"Hahaha," Vegeta and the other two saiyans laughed. Vegeta continued to laugh until he saw that the smile had disappeared, leaving a frown. "Your serious?" He could quite keep the little mirth he still felt out of his voice.

"Yes King of the Saiyans. I am serious. If you do not act now, if not very soon, the entire Saiyan race will become extinct. In seven years, once year after this war, your planet would be pulled under the control of powerful tyrant named Frieza whom will quickly learn to fear the Saiyan people and, out of that fear kill every Saiyan by destroying this world. If you will allow it, I would like to advice you in the years to come to help save the Saiyan species."

By now King Vegeta and the other Saiyans stared at the stranger with deep suspicious. "That is a ludicrous tale that I find hard to believe. If what you say comes to be true, how have you come by this 'dire' news," asked King vegeta.

The stranger seemed to consider a moment before a tiny smile played across his lips. "I know because I come from a time long after these deeds have occurred and have found a way to travel through time to warn you of this great calamity. With my knowledge of future events, which will admittedly change as we get further along, you can come out all the more stronger."

King Vegeta, a broad man, rubbed at his lightly bearded chin before nodding. "Very well…You will advise me for the time being…if in seven years what you say doesn't happen, I will see you dead."

The smile grow on the stranger's face as he heard the words he more or less expected to hear. "I won't disappoint. As my first bit of advice, might I convince you to change your mind about something in this war? Particularly…"

The stranger took to his new role as adviser and the king listened with, if not exactly approval, then at least with acceptance nodding or shaking his head when the stranger paused for a moment. All the while, the King had a question in his head he intended to ask. _What is your name stranger?_

**A/N - Shoot me a review, even if you spot a few errors. I don't mind having to go back to fix a mistake. No flaming though, its annoying and petty. I am a pretty big fan of both the Honorverse and DBZ. I would really like to ask the other DBZ fans out there to help me out with the Saiyans. Everything I know about them is either from the Anime and the Wiki. I have not read the Manga so there will obviously be a few things I don't know.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are the life blood of any story so please, help a fellow out! :-P**


End file.
